


Pokémon: Adventures on Wish Island

by Jay_Navi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Navi/pseuds/Jay_Navi
Summary: An original story set in the Pokémon World. A group of orphans, cast out from society, seek a wish-granting Pokémon on its home island.Warnings: Will contain shota themes. Not sure how much or how far things will go, but it shouldn't be anything to warrant a higher rating.





	Pokémon: Adventures on Wish Island

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story in... a year? Man, how long has it been since I've written anything? Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that this is an original story so don't expect any cameos from main series/spin-off/anime/anime spin-off characters. I'm hoping to keep this story going for a little while, since I find the concept interesting. I've also kind of grown a soft spot for these orphans and I just want them to be happy. Speaking of happy, I hope you can be happy reading this relatively short prologue. Hopefully, the actual chapters will be much longer.

# Pokémon: Adventures on Wish Island

### Prologue

Less than one year ago, I took on the Gym Challenge in the Kanto region. It was a little long for my tastes, since the gyms were scattered all over the region and there wasn’t a regional transportation system like I heard they have in Galar. To make my journey even longer, I was always running into a group of adults calling themselves ‘Team Rocket Neo’, who idolized somebody called Giovanni. Apparently, this Giovanni was the leader of the gym in Viridian City and of the evil organization called Team Rocket that disbanded around fifty years before I was born.

Team Rocket Neo said they wanted to fulfill this Giovanni’s last request: for the world to be ruled by Team Rocket. It got pretty old listening to each member I beat say the same thing so I eventually just tuned them out. There was a time when I raided their base with my best friend, Kota, and we had their leader arrested. I suppose being a gym challenger with six badges gets you some credibility with the police. Even more if you’re the Champion.

After the Team Rocket Neo trouble was over, I collected my final two gym badges and travelled the Victory Road up to the Pokémon League. There, I had to face off against other trainers who completed the Gym Challenge, one of whom was Kota, before I could challenge the four strongest trainers in the region. Everybody called them “The Elite Four”. The tournament leading up to the Elite Four was so different than the Elite Four tournament, one could mistake it to be a completely different League. The Elite Four tournament was tough, but the Champion Battle was even more so. It had come down to our final Pokémon and, eventually, mine had landed the finishing blow.

“A new Champion has been born!” the announcer yelled after a moment of stunned silence, “Challenger Toru has just defeated the man who has stood as Champion for over twenty years!”

It was a moment I had wanted for the past five years. To finally stand at the top of the region was a dream come true. It was a victory that wasn’t just for me, though. It was for Kota, for Jun, for all the boys in the orphanage where I grew up. All the boys that were a part of Team Wastrel.

Unfortunately, a few months after I had become Champion, Team Wastrel’s short history had become known to some. Much like the other adults, they didn’t care that we were orphans. They only saw the so-called ‘crimes’ that had been ‘committed’ by us. On the fortunate side of this unfortunate event, the leaders of Team Wastrel were still unknown to them. Therefore, I sent a message to Kota and to Jun to tell them about that and to encourage them to find a different place to settle Team Wastrel.

I continuously worried about my friends, my brothers. Even as I defended my Champion title against more opponents, my worries never ceased. I was beginning to think that they had all been arrested or, worse, killed. I thought nobody would even bat an eye at an orphan dead in the streets.

My hopes were raised soon, though, because I received a message from Jun. It said they had found an island far away from the Kanto region to lay low on. Jun also mentioned a legend on the island. Apparently, there was a Pokémon somewhere on the island that could grant any wish to the one who finds it.

I was glad to hear that everyone was safe and even more intrigued about this Pokémon, so I searched in books of every kind to find anything on it. After four or so really big books containing every Pokémon known to researchers, and not finding anything, I started looking in books about legends and myths from all over the world. It was there, on page number three hundred and eighty five of volume three. This was the Pokémon that could make mine and Team Wastrel’s wish come true.

Jirachi.

I had to move fast if I was going to get away before a new challenger came. Thankfully, the Pokémon League has a good secretary that would hold off all challengers until I returned. Although, when I return, I doubt anyone will be able to challenge me. The world will be mine to rule with my brothers at my side.

After telling the League’s secretary I was going on a ‘business trip’, I made my way to Vermillion City and got a ticket for a boat. I was told it would take a few days to get to my destination, but that didn’t matter to me. I would soon meet up with Team Wastrel again. I would soon have Jirachi as my Pokémon. I would soon arrive at the island of Jirachi: Wish Island.

**Author's Note:**

> Wastrel (waste + rel): "A neglected child." "Refuse; rubbish."
> 
> These definitions are obsolete, I guess, but they work all too well for these orphans. And there is more to come as to why that is later on in the story. If you liked it, please consider leaving a review. I'll always try to respond to them. I'm always happy to answer questions you might have there, as well.


End file.
